Loïc Wellington
Charles Loïc Levesque (1989-) Is A French Canadian Fictional character has Also known Loïc Wellington Biography Charles Loïc Levesque was Born in July 15, 1989 in Quebec, Canada has French Citizens and Canadian Citizens He Lived In The Future His Parents is Businessmen, He Lived In Business and Rich Age of 4, His Uncle Gift to Loic A Presents in Christmas Day and He So Excited to Christmas and New Year Ages of 6 He Start to Education as 1st Grades Elementary school and He Having Friends and He Stop Bullying in School Because His important to Stop Violation of this Canada Teachers is so Proud of him Because of that after in school Parent say "How You Doing in School" He's says "I'm Fine Thanks, Because I Did to Stop being Violent and Crime" His Parents Says "Wow So Proud of you!" In 6th Graded Elementary school (Before High School) He Read and More to Become Businessman after Education His Friends in 1st Grade He see Them They're Name is Symington Lucas Côté and Wadsworth Weylin Nadeau Charles Reacts to His Classmates in 1st Grade and Now 6th Grade in Elementary school He is glad to Graduating elementary school to 1st Year high school He Meets Édouard Philippe Lefebvre the Famous Superstar in Empire the next monarchy at age 14 During the 2nd Year High School He Work To Harder to Become Famous Superstar He meet Ibrahim Theo Duchesneau at age 16 in 4th Year High School Because He is a Fan of Ibrahim Theo Duchesneau and Édouard Philippe Lefebvre in April 20, 2006 College Time (2007-2011) In College at 17 Years old, he was a 1st Years College school he gave opportunity for finishing up to the School he so tired to Scripts in his Notebooks and then He was Genius in School, In October 7, 2007 at 18, He Was like a Royal Style and Responsible Man He was at Home at Night He Eats Food more Because he skips Lunch and Breakfast, in a morning he so Sick his Parents and Siblings Giving a Healing Capsule for Go Fever Away in October 8, 2007 - Oct 9, 2007 Charles Loïc Levesque Is so Confident in 2nd Year College in the morning at night he so Happy and Genius and he will make a expert food like Pasta he follow the ingredient step by step, Charles was making Friends with Marmaduke Marshall (1992-) , J’Wayne Clade Pulsipher (1990-) in Jan 19, 2008. Charles was so excited to Graduation in 2011, Charles was 3rd Year College he so Perfect score he got 92 or 88 His Teacher Ethan Krichevsky (1962-) and he make friends again with Keyshawn Ronell Baskerville (1987-), Alexandra-Sophia Steffenhagen (1989-), Pauline Babington (1990-), Samantha Kwong (1990-), Mammadhasan Taghiyev (1987-), and Qorkhmaz Gambar (1988-) Charles was Promoted to 4th year in college in 2009 Keyshawn Ronell Baskerville and Mammadhasan Taghiyev makes a good relationship with Charles' friends In 2011, Charles Was Graduated from college and he got dream come true Before Charles Loïc Levesque Famous (2011-2015) In 2013 he Debut The Loyalty He Had First Job As Commentator, He will remember this "Wow it's Super flex" In October 4, 2014 Quote Social Accounts Loïc Wellington ← Follow on Twitter Category:Characters Category:Best Characters in ETNM Category:Male Characters Category:Universal Peace Members